


rainy day

by bestie



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestie/pseuds/bestie
Summary: Black hair, black hoodie. Soaked.





	rainy day

With the animals fed and no crops to water on such a rainy day, there’s not much else to do for farm chores. Johnny’s first idea is to go to the mines, but he should probably get cleared by Harvey first before he goes fighting monsters and digging up gems again. That makes for a good way to pass time, at least for a couple hours, but the answer from Harvey is a bit sobering: he’s still healing (not much of a surprise, given the ache in his rib that has yet to go away, but willful ignorance is always bliss) and is not, under _ any _circumstances, to go into the mines.

“Not that I can enforce that,” says Harvey, with a bit of a frown, “but just...consider this very important suggestion, at least.”

Johnny shakes his head. “No need to worry, doc. I’ll be sure to stay out of trouble.” He groans as he eases himself off the examination bed, and gives Harvey a smile. “How much do I owe you for the check-up?”

Harvey looks down at his papers, then glances at the door. “On the house,” he says after a pause. “But only because I’m glad you finally got yourself checked first, and _ only _if you keep your promise. Do we have a deal?”

“Yes, sir,” says Johnny, his smile widening. 

He holds his hand out, Harvey takes it, and they shake on it.

\- - -

Since mining is now out of the question for who-knows-how-long, Johnny decides on the second best option: fishing. He hasn’t gone out fishing in a while now; the sun’s been too hot and too high in the sky by the time he finishes his chores on a usual day, and mining has always been more lucrative in terms of money. Higher risk, higher reward, and it’s paid off for long enough. 

Now, though, it’s time for him to take things slower. A sign from the universe that he’s not about to take for granted. Maybe a bit of relaxation _ is _ in order.

Johnny grabs everything he needs for a productive afternoon of fishing: his pole, some bait, a bucket to lug the hopeful haul in to Willy, and, most importantly, a raincoat. He tosses some snacks into his bag, just enough to tide him over until dinner, and then he sets out.

The village is always so quiet on a rainy day. Walking to the beach is peaceful, even with the rain drumming away on his raincoat, a constant rumble he can’t quite shut out. There’s no thunder, no lightning, only a steady rainfall that’s emptied the town. It’d be nice to just stay inside all day, but after being out of commission for so long, that’s not something Johnny can afford. Fishing will be nice, though. A change of pace will do him some good.

His boots sink into the wet sand as he makes his way to the pier. He’s not really thinking, just observing the world around him, and that’s when he notices someone at the edge of the pier, sitting there with an umbrella unopened beside them.

Black hair, black hoodie. Soaked.

Johnny stops about halfway towards them — _ him_. Sebastian. He swallows around the words he’s about to say, unsure if he should interrupt the quiet, but that’s when Sebastian turns, looks over his shoulder, and his eyes widen in surprise.

“Oh, hey,” he says, and immediately he relaxes, shoulders slumping again as he turns to look back at the ocean. “I, uh...didn’t think anyone else would be out here today.”

“I ran out of things to do,” Johnny says with a shrug. He approaches Sebastian slowly, and when he doesn’t say anything, Johnny continues, “No mining allowed, but I’m sure you’d figure that. Is it alright if I sit with you? Fishing gets kinda lonely sometimes.”

Sebastian merely nods, but it’s affirmative enough that Johnny takes it gratefully, sitting down beside him and beginning to get set up for the afternoon. Having an extra pair of eyes watching him — because Sebastian is not subtle, as much as he’ll always claim to be — is, surprisingly, a bit nerve-wracking. It’s only Sebastian, and it’s only putting bait on a hook, but Johnny finds himself wanting to be impressive. To act like he knows what he’s doing. 

He thinks back to when Sebastian had hauled him off to the clinic, practically stumbling under all of Johnny’s limp bulk and muscle, and feels a surge of embarrassment. His mind is distracting him, and he misses the hook with his worm, instead snagging his thumb on it.

“Damn it,” he mutters, bringing his thumb up to his mouth.

Sebastian looks over at him, brow furrowing in concern. “You good?”

“M’fine,” Johnny answers, shrugging the concern off. He wipes his thumb off on his shirt, then successfully gets the worm on the hook in another try.

Sebastian never looks away, not even for a second, as Johnny finishes getting himself set up and finally casts the line. But he doesn’t say anything, just sits there and watches, one hand wrapped around the umbrella he still hasn’t opened.

The water is rougher and darker than usual, probably because of the storm on the way. Sitting there, watching the water, Johnny realizes he’s probably not going to get many bites today. What a wasted opportunity. He sighs, shifting to hold the pole between his knees. It may not be proper fishing etiquette, but given by the fact that he can’t even _ see _any fish beneath the small waves, chances are it won’t even matter. Looking over at Sebastian, though, he finds that he’s not too upset. The company, as quiet as it may be, is nice.

“You’re gettin’ a bit wet over there,” Johnny says softly.

Sebastian startles, clearly having been lost in thought. “Uhm, I mean, it’s fine.” He clears his throat, and pulls up his already-wet hood to at least cover his head. “Not a big deal. I only brought the umbrella so my mom wouldn’t yell at me.”

“Shoot, I’ll yell at you instead then,” says Johnny. He kicks his voice up a pitch or two and lightens his accent, then says, “Seriously, _what were you—_ Oh, hey, c’mon, don’t look at me like that!” He blanches under the glare of Sebastian, letting out a laugh that’s part nerves, part amusement. “I’m _joking_. I’m not gonna actually yell at you. You’re a big kid, Sebastian. I only wanted to say my part; I don’t think you should be riskin’ a cold, on account of the fact that you won’t be able to get to the doc if it’s bad enough once the storm hits.”

“It’s not…”

“Not a big deal?” Johnny grins at Sebastian. “Right, my apologies. You’ve got Maru and your dad there. I’m sure they’ll be able to take care of you.”

“Geez. Like you should even be out here either,” Sebastian mutters, and he shifts, turning himself away from Johnny, just a little bit.

Alright, so maybe it was too harsh of an approach. Johnny sighs and places a hand on Sebastian’s shoulder, but recoils upon feeling the wet squelch underneath his fingers. “Yoba, you really _ are _soaked. How long have you been out here?”

“About long enough, seems like,” is Sebastian’s retort.

Johnny bites his tongue, stopping himself from saying the first thing that comes to his mind. He takes a moment to breathe, then says, slowly, “I’m only givin’ you trouble because I’m worried, Sebastian. Sittin’ out here by yourself, lettin’ yourself get soaked to the bone… What were you even doin’ before I came around?”

For a few moments, it doesn’t seem like he’s going to get an answer to that. Sebastian stares off into the distance, acting as if he never even heard Johnny. But then, quietly, he sighs.

“I was just...watching.” Sebastian slides closer to Johnny again. The sharpness to his voice is gone in an instant. He points down at the water, but his gaze goes further; Johnny leans even closer to see where exactly he’s pointing. “The water’s gotten all rough and murky. And, you see the clouds out over the horizon? They’re _ dark_. That’s the real storm starting to roll in. Nobody’s out here when the weather gets like this.”

“For good reason.”

“Sure, says you.”

Johnny chuckles, dipping his head down in defeat. “Alright, fine. You got me there.” When he looks back up, Sebastian has a smile on his lips; it’s small, barely noticeable, but by Yoba, it’s _ there_. Progress.

“I hope it gets here soon,” Sebastian continues quietly. “When storms start to roll in, everyone disappears. Hides away inside. That’s why I like it out here. I just— I can’t handle it. Being around people. Makes me anxious.”

Johnny gives a quiet hum of acknowledgement in response. It’s about all he really can do, having now learned he’s essentially intruding on Sebastian’s alone time, as reckless as it may be. It feels like he’s treading water all of a sudden, guilt weighing down on his shoulders. Maybe he _ has _gone too far.

If there’s any unease in his expression, it must show, because Sebastian blinks owlishly at him once, twice, then quickly says, “D-Don’t get me wrong, though. With _ you_, it’s not— I don’t feel like that. It’s, uh...better. Around you. Easier.”

“Oh,” says Johnny, and it’s his turn to blink, surprised by the—_ confession? _Might be a stretch to call it that. But he smiles anyway, teeth catching at his lower lip, his eyes falling to the water churning below them. “Really? I’m...glad to hear that. Tickled pink, actually.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes in a very exaggerated fashion. “You and your weird sayings,” he grumbles. He starts to shuffle around in his spot, and Johnny looks back over to watch as he opens his umbrella and hoists it overhead. With his other hand, he reaches to pull his hood down again, then pats the few inches of space left between the two of them. “Come under here. Room for two.”

Johnny doesn’t even hesitate to scoot closer. Under the shelter of the umbrella, he pulls down the hood of his raincoat. The thrumming of rain is louder on the umbrella, but for some reason, it fades into the background easier when he looks at Sebastian. _ Tickled pink _was not a lie; Johnny feels his cheeks burn and undoubtedly redden despite the nip of the chilly air around them.

“Thanks,” he says quietly.

Sebastian smiles. “It’s only fair. Thank you, too.”

“For what?” The question comes out before Johnny can even stop himself. He clears his throat roughly, looking away, back out at the sea. “Uh, sorry. You don’t have to answer that.”

“S’okay.” Sebastian shrugs his shoulders. “For being you, I guess. And for putting up with me.”

“Oh, I figure I’ll always put up with you,” Johnny murmurs.

Sebastian doesn’t even react. Those words fall on deaf ears, blessedly.

The air is heavy around them with humidity, the incessant breeze of the oncoming storm. Sitting there with the rain pounding away on Sebastian’s umbrella should be uncomfortable, annoying, maddening, but Johnny finds that, sitting there beside Sebastian, there’s a lot worse he’d be willing to put up with. Something about him is just _ comfortable_. Knowing Sebastian feels the same only makes this moment even better.

They lapse back into silence, but it’s not awkward; it’s _ right_.


End file.
